DE 10 2012 022 701 A1 shows a communication system with a mobile phone module for a vehicle comprising a storage device for storing a participant identity required for access to a telecommunication network. The mobile phone module is configured to communicate during operation via a communication device using a participant identity stored in the storage device with a mobile phone wirelessly such that data stored in the mobile phone can be transferred to the mobile phone module.
DE 10 2009 012 628 A1 shows an arrangement for transmitting an emergency call from a vehicle. As soon as an accident occurs with the vehicle, an emergency call is sent to an emergency call center.
DE 10 2009 058 097 A1 describes a method for establishing a communication link for using a telematics service in a vehicle. In doing so, a voice connection between the vehicle and an agency providing the telematics service is established based on a protocol for setting up a call for a packet-switching voice transmission.
US 2008/0272910 A1 shows a method for operating a security system of a motor vehicle. Using his mobile phone, a vehicle owner can send an information query to a communication device installed in his motor vehicle when the vehicle owner is not in the motor vehicle. The information query is then only processed using the security system if authentication information sent by means of the mobile phone to the security system matches authentication information stored on the part of the security system. In the context of the information query remote-controlled by the vehicle owner via his mobile phone, it is also mentioned that the vehicle owner could also wish to talk to a driver of his motor vehicle.
DE 102 38 805 A1 shows a device for automatically generating an emergency call in road traffic. After an accident of a motor vehicle has been detected, the emergency call to a rescue service is sent by means of a mobile communication device arranged in the motor vehicle.